Technological developments permit digitization of large amounts of voice, video, imaging, and data information from a transmitting station to a receiving station. One emerging application is the deployment of digital television, including handheld-oriented broadcast services that can withstand mobility of the receiving stations. For example, digital video broadcasting-handheld (DVB-H) and terrestrial-digital multimedia broadcasting (T-DMB) are deployed in mobile TV applications while digital video broadcasting-terrestrial (DVB-T) is already widely deployed for nomadic to portable reception conditions.
The need to transfer data between stations in wireless radio communication requires transfer of a reliable data stream between stations and internally within each station. Depending upon underlying transfer mechanisms, certain data transfers may require the buffering and storage of data blocks. For example, in a universal serial bus (USB) implementation, isochronous data transfers may be utilized to transmit digital television data to a storage location before demodulation by a software demodulator. Incoming isochronous data flows when stored in a fixed buffer location can lead to buffer overruns and data loss if the data is not regularly transferred from the buffer to a processor, leading to data synchronization issues.